The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Invisible Hole Glitch 1. Link must go to the area in front of Arbiter's Grounds, and before the Bulblin Camp. 2. Find the small Treasure Chest on the left and open it. 3. Jump attack and get on top of the Chest. Then point yourself at the low wall on the left. 4. Charge a Great Jump Attack. If performed correctly, Link will appear to be out of bounds. If Link continues to walk forward through the only rock visible, he will fall back through to his starting place. Karkariko Graveyard Glitch This glitch requires the hidden skill "Jump Strike". 1. Enter Kakariko Village Graveyard and, to save time, kill all the Guays. 2. In the right wall of the graveyard, there is a small rock ledge that is slightly lower than the others. Jump strike onto it. 3. After circling the graveyard on the rocks, Jump Striking whenever necessary, you will appear on the edge of the graveyard. You will see empty white space, a background, and the root of one of the two trees. NOTE: If you fall into the white space you will appear at the entrance of the graveyard, with one heart less. 4. Keep going up to the edge and follow it to the right (left on Game Cube) using jump strike to get up the difficult "hill" and stand as close to the edge you can, in sort of a "dump". You are now able to see the place behind the graveyard containing the Zora grave. 5. Now Z/L target and jump attack towards the Zora grave room, if you have done it right you will land inside the "room" on top of a ledge. Walk towards the waterfall (Do not jump down from the ledge) and let yourself drop down into the waterfall. Now you will be swimming in the white space right outside the Zora grave "room" and you can explore the invisible water. 6. If you want to get out of the white space simply swim towards the Zora grave room. As soon as you go trough the wall it will become solid and you can not go back into the white space. If you want to do the glitch again go back to the graveyard and repeat the process. Stand underwater without Iron Boots 1. Link must go to Zora's Domain and equip the Zora Armor. 2. Going towards the end of Zora's Domain near the upper Zora's river, Link must not leave, and should find a corner in the wall. 3. Go under water and find a small hill on this corner. 4. Go atop this hill, wearing the Iron Boots. Take them off at the top, and you'll still be standing. Link can preform any action as if he was above water, including transform into a wolf or change tunics. But you'll still be under water! (Not available on the GameCube version.) Reach the bottomless floor 1. Go to The City in the Sky. 2. Find the area with the Peahats and red Deku Baba-infested grass. 3. Use the Double Clawshots and grab onto one of the flying Peahats when they are over an area with no visible ground below. 3. Quickly equip the Iron Boots, and Link will fall, with the Peahat, down to the sky. The Peahat will not allow Link to die, but there is a point where he stops falling and just hangs there in the sky. Also, if you look up (using the C button inthe Wii version and the C stick in the Gamecube version), you can see the floors have disappeared, allowing you full view of the rooms above. If you remove the Iron Boots, the Peahat will slowly go up, while still moving in its designated direction. Link will most likely eventually go through a floor, where your hold on the Peahat will be released. This glitch definitely works in the GameCube version but is not confirmed for the Wii version. Walk at normal speed on magnetic ceilings Walk under a magnetic field while the Iron Boots are set to the D-pad. Put them on to start flying upwards. While flying, go to the item screen and switch the Iron Boots for another item. Link will continue to fly upwards and will be able to run at normal speed on the ceiling. To drop down, re-equip the iron boots, then unequip them. Oocca Cannon Glitch If you save and turn the game off before warping the cannon, but after Shad enters the room, the next time you turn the game on, you will be in the cannon room, and upon trying to leave, Shad will ask you why you're leaving, yet his body is nowhere to be found and to be reasoned with, and you cannot warp the cannon yet, because as Midna points out, "That guy is still watching.". Should this happen, send the disc into Nintendo for repair. This glitch has been fixed in newer versions of the game. *Note that this is a glitch found in both versions of the game, regardless if it's for Wii or GameCube. The ending result is you will have to restart your game from the beginning. Just make sure to save BEFORE removing the statue and going into the room to avoid this incident. Players should also note that any attempt to change into a wolf or warping yourself out will not work with Midna, even on the other side of the room. The cannon glitch mentioned in the first post is located in a basement in Kakariko village, in Renado's sanctuary. (This is the first house on your left, closest to the spring with the two Torches in the front.) The cannon is located behind the large statue in the basement with the eye in the middle (this is if you haven't gotten that far into the game yet with Shad.) This is the room to AVOID this scenario, and the only one you will get stuck in if you save and quit while in the room AFTER removing the statue.* Cave of Ordeals Glitch When exploring the Cave of Ordeals, extinguish the torches with the Gale Boomerang and the door on the next floor will open with the exclusion of floors 1, 10, 11, 20, 21, 30, 31, 40, 41, & 50. This "glitch" has been confirmed in both versions of the game. Dash Forward On certain staircases, if you perform a somersault, there is a chance that he might dash forward instead of rolling. If it is done incorrectly, he will simply bounce against the stairs. Go back in time When you enter the Arbiter's Grounds or the Goron mines, go to a sinkhole or the lava. Fall in it. While you are sinking, go to the Home menu and press the reset icon. Link should be at the Bridge of Eldin. Link won't have any hearts and you will not have anything exept a sword and shield. If you stick around long enough, you will notice that you're at the starting menu. If you fall, you will be at the part where you encounter King Bulblin for the first time in Hyrule Field. This glitch has a few random effects: sometimes after falling, the king Bulblin cutscene will occur and Link won't be on Epona, and you can also have all the items you had earlier. You can do this glitch on the Wii and in Gamecube too, but the "equipped" version (have all your items) is done by pressing A + B as Link is getting up. The Twilight Princess emblem will show up. Jump into the chasm. While you are falling, go to the saved game menu. Select your game and you'll face King Bulblin with all your items. Note:You need perfect timing if you want to do this glitch. You need to reset exactly before your hand goes down. Southern Outside Castle Town Glitch Leave Castle Town through the South Gate, and call Epona. Ride her over to the huge pit. Get a little space between her and the pit, and change into a wolf, and get on the side of her that faces the pit. Get on the side of her head, and talk to her. She will look at you, and push you into the pit. Wait a while before ending the conversation. Now, you should be in the river leading to Lake Hylia, and you can explore. ''Skipping to 2:37, the glitch is shown in detail. 36EqUb1anJU&feature=channel_page Suicidal Postman glitch Note: This glitch only works if the postman has a letter for you. Leave Kakariko Village going north along the rock canyon. Travel along the east wall until you get to an area where you can slowly walk off the floor and grab onto the edge. While hanging onto the edge, keep moving right. If the postman has a letter for you he'll run over to you but then fall off the edge. After a while he'll hit the "bottom" and give you your letter. Most likely your system will crash from this. Infinite Bombs and Arrows Warning: Do NOT attempt to acquire any bomb bags while this glitch is active, if you do you will not have that bomb bag and will not be able to get it again. Best do it when you have all 3 of them. This cheat remains active until you beat a temple boss or until you save and quit. Requirements: Control of Wolf Form, Clawshot, Cleared Zora River of rocks, at least 20 Rupees Go to Lake Hylia and howl at the Hawk Grass to play Plumm's Balloon Popping Game. As soon as you start, Dash and crash into a wall. When Plumm asks you if you want to play again, say no. Then turn Human and equip your Clawshot. From where you are standing jump into the water and start swimming towards the waterfall. Swim until you can see that the cliff is not blocking the waterfall. Aim your Clawshot at the waterfall, Z or L-Target and swim into the cliff face you're beside. You should pass through the cliff and continue swimming in the same direction, and you should fall and die in a few seconds. When you respawn, Plumm will ask you if you want to go again; answer yes and crash into the wall again. You should now be standing in human form on an invisible platform. Now aim your camera at the balloons and jump backward into nothingness. When you respawn, you will be in the same spot, but the river ride game theme along the river. Turn into a wolf and jump in the water and swim forward until the screen goes black. You will be a very glitched out wolf riding down the waterfall. (WARNING: do not press any buttons while your in the canoe or you'll have to turn off your console and do the whole glitch all over again) When Iza's assistant asks you if you want to go again say yes and you will be in Iza's shack as a wolf. now warp anywhere and ( as long as the glitch is active) you will keep the Lent bomb bag with infinite bombs and your arrows never run out. Useful for Cave of Ordeals or Dungeons. NOTE: Its also possible to have infinite amount of any bomb type. Just sell all the bombs in the Lent Bomb Bag and buy the lowest amount of the bomb type you want and it fills the bomb bag completely. This can also be used to get more Rupees by selling all the bombs and buying less again getting you profit. Map glitch NOTE: This glitch can be preformed on GameCube and Wii versions. This description is from the GameCube version. You need to click the Z button and right on the D-pad (the pad on the controller that looks like a +) at the same time. The map should appear on the screen. Make portals come on the map and choose any of them. If done correctly, instead of warping, you will talk to Midna. If you try to enter a door or another area (that will fade to black or white and be in the next area) it will not load and you will be able to keep going. If you try to enter another area while riding Epona, you will keep going and float in midair. You can get to odd places and get to some places early. WARNING: DO NOT attempt to get off of Epona while you are floating. You will fall endlessly and never die. The only way to get back is to restart your game. Also, if you die, the game over screen will come up. You can choose yes or no, but you will be unable to leave the screen. The only way to get out is to restart the game. Also, if you don't call your horse and try to keep going to another area, you will eventually fall through the ground, and you will have the restart the game. Floating Glitch This can be done on both the Gamecube and Wii versions. At the City in the Sky at the boss area facing the center from where you went to the top. Climb the pillars on the right side once you get the top of the pillar find a point that you can look at the sun. On the middle right side you should see the icon pop up that says that you can attach to something there release and you will go up very high with nothing holding on to you but air and your clawshot attached to an invisible object. It is safe to fall down as you will land back to the ground only losing one or two hearts. Trill crashes the game or punish the evildoers To do this glitch, play until Talo gets kidnapped by Bokoblins. Don't go to Trill until you are fighting a bokoblin. Slowly and carefully push the bokoblin into Trill's shop. If done right, the screen will go to Trill and will look like he's about to say something, but the dialogue will not be seen. You cannot skip the "dialogue", so you need to restart the game. Another thing could happen where Trill yells out "Punish the evildoers!". After saying that, he will attack and kill the bokoblin. Note he will try to kill you until the bokoblin dies. Trill glitch First go to Trill and steal anything. Then go back and pay thirty Rupees. Trill will tell you not to steal any thing again. Enter and exit the area and go back to Trill. He will call you a thief but will not try to kill you. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches